the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
S01E03 - Worthy of Worship
This episode marks the first appearance of future Golden Threesome member Danny Chapman, who appears as a guest host. Lyndsay proclaims that if there is no physical contact in this episode, she is DONE (fortunately she was kidding because there was no sex and she's still hosting)! After the episode proper, there is approx. 4 minutes in which the Golden Threesome try Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans that Danny brought them. Proposed new flavours: coarse hair, belly, and used washcloth. Chapter 3 is entitled "Worthy of Worship" Episode Summary Hermione gives Snape quite a show while she enjoys a luxurious swim and he worships her body from afar...and in a very loquacious way. Notable Moments * Danny started reading the books when he was 9 and his body was changing. * First introduction to "arse"; their Brit-centric vernacular continues to grow. No consensus achieved on a sexy word for that area. * Coarse, sparse hair mention. * Hermione makes getting out of a pool sexy * Lyndsay proclaims washcloths to be the least sexy bath item. * Danny boldly ignores the social mores that we all pretend there's no pee in the swimming pool. What happens in the pool, stays in the pool! * Discussion around pee tracing spells/spells which magically purify the water of pee. * New word learned: ablutions * Discussion about erect nipples: "(D): Oh those, hardened tips. (A): Mmmmmm. (L): Guys love hardened tips. (A): Mmmmmm. (D): Just the tips. That's what that phrase means, right?" * (L): How can there be wet AND water? (A): Unless wet is referring to something ''entirely different (sexy voice). ''(D): What do you mean? What would that be? (L): Yeah Allie, what? (A): I'm scared! I don't know! I was just making guesses guys! * Lyndsay's repulsion of the word "belly" continues. Also washcloths. * First mention of Vajazzling in the Harry Potter World and call out for names of establishments. * Over-enunciation of the word "butTOck" * Lyndsay bemoans the lack of fun adjectives for the female sexual organs. * Consensus agrees that this whole scenario between Snape and Hermione is "not right" (dubious consent) * Danny as Snape as religious preacher describing copulation * The Hogwarts professors in bed: ** Snape: narrates everything ** Trelawney: chaotic and finishes in a second ** Sprout: reverse cowgirl ** McGonagall: swing girl * Snape fangirls over Hermione's womb and puts WAY too much pressure on her to meet his expectations. Invokes biblical references, which is odd in an erotic fiction. This speech goes on for...quite some time. * "Nothing is sexier than a semi hard penis!" ~Lyndsay * Snape's silken pubic nest * "If we could replay this whole thing back kind of quickly; she bathes, he flops his dick over...and that's it." ~Danny * Allie is feeling it, Lyndsay and Danny are not. * "(L): Thank youl Danny, did you have a good time? (D): I'm never leaving here. For all future episodes I'm just the guy heavy breathing in the background thinking about Hermione's belly." * Homework: Come up with Magical Beauty Salon names and assign a sex position to every professor. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2017 Category:Reader: Allie Category:Guest Host